


The Hard Way

by dinodick



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Corruption, Episode: s02e10 Before the Dawn, F/M, Fucked while Stuck, Gang Rape, Head Injury, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Monster Rape, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Wall Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: "Don't be jealous, I can put you halfway through the door too. Halfwaythe hard way."





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> As should be evident from the tags, this is rape fetish porn. Back out now if that's not what you're in for.

Cassie's ears are ringing. Her neck hurts like it's on fire and her skull feels like a pulped melon.

Getting repeatedly rammed into a metal door will do that.

It's stopped for awhile and Cassie had liked her time slumped onto the floor, it was quiet and peaceful. She knew the fighting was still happening—she could hear it—but her body was past the point of obeying her commands.

There's a scream, long and loud and soul-wrecking. Cassie can barely think but she gets her arm to twitch. She has to do something. She's one of the most indestructible people here.

Her vision swims in blurs of color. It's not right. Where's Superboy? Nightwing?

"You just don't know when to stay down, _meat_!" comes the bass rumble of Black Beetle.

Cassie swings wild and her body screams at the motion.

Then a wide hand has her by the head and slams her face into the wall.

The ringing in her ears intensifies, eclipsing every other sound as the side of her face starts to feel like it's going to fall off.

Then in a deafening crash she's through, the metal curled back like a flower from her torso. Her tank top is tight in all the wrong ways and her arms are trapped beside her body.

But the clanging is over. Her head hangs heavy without touching anything and Cassie gladly takes that relief.

There's noises beside her. Cassie tries to look without moving her head. The wall opens in small oval windows and familiar faces are pushed through one by one. M'gann, Shiver? on one side, Karen, Babs on the other. The wall closes tight around them.

Halfway through just like he promised. At least it wasn't the hard way. None of them would've survived it like she did.

Her head hurts so much.

Cassie blacks out. She wakes to Shiver cursing violently, swearing to kill everyone. She passes back out.

She wakes to see M'gann still unconscious but moving in a way that's wrong. Before she can figure out what she's gone again.

Wrong. She's wrong. Her head still hurts and rings, it's so hard to figure out what the wrong is.

Hands. Air. She's cold because she can feel the air. Her pants are down around her knees, why?

There's a hand on her ass. It grabs hard but compared to the pain in her head it feels like nothing. The hand is wrong. What—

Something blunt pushes at her vagina and Cassie's awareness comes back in a terrified jumble.

There's a voice through the wall, so deep she can feel the vibrations of it. Black Beetle. He put her through a wall and pulled down her pants.

He's pushing something inside her. It can't be a penis, the shape is all wrong, it's triangular and far too big, it can't be, it can't be—

It is.

It has grooves and bulges, it's tapered and slick, it's far too big to fit.

Not that such a minor inconvenience will stop Black Beetle.

The pressure on her skull becomes an echo of the pressure at her cunt. Ever-present, endless, searing.

Cassie tries to tell him to stop but all she can manage is a grunt.

M'gann had grunted like that. Horror dawns as she realizes the beetle has been making his way down the line. After her are Karen and Babs, normal humans. He'll break them. He feels like he's tearing her apart and he's not even fully inside yet, there's no way he'll fit.

How can she stop him? How? She can't move, can't escape. Karen could get out if her suit is working well enough to shrink her, but how did she get back to full size in the first place?

It's then that Cassie realizes Karen isn't wearing her suit. She's wearing what's left of it: scraps of fabric that do nothing to hide her body. She won't be changing size to escape.

One of the ridges breaches her body and she can feel it. It's still too big, it hurts, but the sensation of the ridge against her wall feels _good_. Even better when it moves and the next one pushes in too.

Inch by inexorable inch the beetle's dick pushes inside her, forcing her body open wide with its wedge shape. Whenever he has trouble fitting he backs up an inch then pushes in again with more force.

She tries to move away but she's stuck tight. She tries to clamp down on him, push him out but he makes a noise like a purr, says "Good girl." She gives up after that. Relaxing makes it ache less, eases the strain in her head.

She doesn't try to form words because she knows she'd scream, and that'd make her headache worse. She doesn't know which pain causes the tears but she doesn't try to fight them.

He grabs her hips and shoves the last couple inches in. Cassie gasps, chokes like he's blocking her air.

He's so big. How can anyone manage with a penis this big? How is it fitting inside her without breaking her in half?

Why does it feel good inside her?

He fucks her so hard she wonders if he's trying to push her the rest of the way through the wall. The ridges of his penis she feels as a moving ripple with each thrust instead of individually. He changes the angle and starts hitting her g-spot more often than not. Cassie knows it's wrong for it to feel good, wrong for her body to start to accept it, but she can't help it.

He fucks her so hard her breasts shake with every thrust, hitting the cold metal and jumping forward like they want to leap out of her shirt.

Her head hurts less but it's still making it hard for her to think, especially when her body is overwhelming her with sensations. The ache morphs into a counterpoint to her pleasure. It reminds her that it's wrong to be so turned on but doesn't stop her.

She's long fantasized about having sex with aggressive partners that hold her down. It felt wrong so she ignored it, tried to deny it appealed to her no matter how turned on she felt after a sex dream. Now she's feeling the proof of it in her own body betraying her.

A red-suited reach soldier is watching her get fucked. His visor covers so much of his face she can't read his expression but he's sure he's judging her. He must be able to see her hard nipples, her flushed face, how her mouth keeps opening of its own accord.

She likes that he's watching. Somehow it makes her all the more aware of the dick pumping in and out of her pussy.

Cassie is keening. Words are too hard but she has to express the experience somehow, the awful mix of ache and pleasure and violation.

He stops. Cassie wants to rejoice but there's a tug at her knees and the pressure holding her legs together is gone. He must've ripped her track pants in half. Why—

Huge hands pull her thighs apart and his cock enters at a new angle, deeper, harder. He gets in so far she can feel that his penis narrows at the place it joins his body like an arrowhead. He's pounding her as hard as he'd done to her head. She can feel the bruises forming where he holds her and the strain of her legs around his wide frame. The raised lines of his suit press into her inner thighs.

Cassie tries to regulate her breathing and can't, because it feels good. She's stretched wide around him and he's hitting the limits of her vagina and all she wants is more. Her mouth hangs open and her hands open and close uselessly, her eyes want to roll back into her head.

Maybe if she likes it, he'll stay with her, skip Karen and Babs. Maybe she can be such a good fuck he won't want to move on to them.

She can do that. She can take it.

More noises escape her lips—panting, cut-off moans, little high-pitched whines. Slutty. She sounds slutty.

But it feels so good. The slight curve of his penis, the ridges, the gradual way it gets wider, it feels like it's perfectly designed to get her off.

"What good meat," Black Beetle rumbles, grabbing a handful of her ass on his next inward thrust. "I'll reward you."

Fast. So fast. Somehow he's getting deeper, bigger, she could orgasm from this, she—

His cock pushes as far in as it can go, the flared part burying deep enough she takes in the narrow section afterward, and feels it swell. It's so big, fuck, she can feel her body locking around it like he'll never pull out.

He cums. It floods into her like a torrent, gallons of heat pouring into her womb, her skin straining as she bulges outward trying to contain it all. It's so heavy inside her.

Senseless noise comes out of Cassie's mouth. She needs just a little more stimulation, she needs—

His thumb circles her clit, presses her stretched entrance. "You know you love this, meat."

She cums. Her body clenches around the too-huge dick inside her and it's so good, even the swollen skin of her belly is good, it's _right_ , it's how she should be.

He's stuck inside her, his dick swollen up so huge it can't come out. Plugging up all his semen inside her.

The red Reach soldiers are here en masse. There's lots of clicking in their bug-tongue, she can hear Black Beetle saying something through the wall.

One soldier approaches every trapped girl. Cassie can't think up a witty retort to say to the one in front of her. He pushes something into her mouth, gripping hard on her cheek. Something slides between her teeth on each side and expands, forcing them wide open and preventing her from biting down, then extends outward around her lips to push them back. She tastes something odd that makes her mouth wet with saliva.

Cassie doesn't understand until she hears Babs choking and the wet sounds of oral sex. Cassie tries to jerk her head away but they pull her hair and the cock resting inside her vagina moves so she's shuddering with pleasure instead.

The cock shoved into her mouth is the same shape as the one inside her but smaller, smoother. It pushes inside her without regard for her gag reflex or comfort. Cassie jerks in surprise when she feels Beetle's thumbs pull her ass away from her hole and something small and thin starts to press against it.

"Such good fuck-meat," he says as he coaxes her ass open. "All your holes beg to be used."

Cassie doesn't have the strength to resist, doesn't have the will to prove him wrong. It feels so good. The soldier comes in her mouth and she swallows as something starts to fuck her ass.

"You'll make an excellent incubator. You're built to take all kinds of punishment." He runs a hand over her swollen belly. "Even if your body proves unreceptive we can get your little Martian friend to fill the gap."

The next soldier in line rips her tank top open and pulls up her sports bra, exposing her breasts. He hunches over to feel them as he fucks her mouth, tugging at her nipples. Cassie imagines M'gann is the one touching her, fucking her, and can't hold back a moan.

Black Beetle pulls out slowly, forcing her open wide again. Cassie expects his cum to pour out but only a little does. The rest sits inside her, heavy and thick. It feels like it's solidified inside her, working its way too deep to come out. She's stuck with this huge belly.

"By the time you bear a clutch you'll be so big you couldn't move if I let you. Your cunt-meat was built for this."

Now that a soldier is holding her head steady to fuck her mouth, the ringing is mostly gone. It feels good, feels _right_. She was built for this.

Her legs are free. She spreads them wide, wider, as wide as she can go to invite him in. He's only teased her ass so far. He could fuck it. He could force that open wide and fill it too. She moves her hands inwards to pull her asscheeks apart. He can fuck her more and more, and Babs and Karen will be spared. He can fuck her and fill her and she'll feel full and right and lay eggs.

"I'm flattered," he says as he runs his hands up her thighs. "But I'll let him have a turn."

The small probing things move away and a blunt, wet thing starts pushing in. Cassie has no idea who or what it is. It feels like a human penis but she isn't sure, it's too hard to tell from touch alone with her body distracted by everything else. Is it one of her teammates forced to do this? Another scarab? The Reach ambassador or scientist?

She's getting fucked by strangers—aliens—on both ends and can't even see one of them. It shouldn't feel good, she shouldn't moan as her ass is being violated, she shouldn't hope it gets filled as full as her cunt. The sound her teammates are making as they're being assaulted shouldn't turn her on.

The alien fucking her face pinches and pulls her nipples, _hard_. Cassie's climax slams through like the cocks fucking her, the shuddering and quivering of her body making it all the better. The soldier fucking her mouth comes and she swallows it all down.

Cassie's moans join the noises of pleasure and pain surrounding her. She hangs there, stuck between the wall not struggling to get out, waiting for whatever, whoever will fuck her next.


End file.
